


Blame Game

by Churbooseanon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churbooseanon/pseuds/Churbooseanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She arrives at blue base and Wash stares at her in shock. </p><p>She's alive, which means she left him behind. Left them all behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame Game

**Author's Note:**

> For RVBSJ 2014 Bonus Round 2: Playlists for [this playlist](http://rvb-jamboree.dreamwidth.org/2092.html?thread=76076#cmt76076)

When she arrives at blue base Washington stands there and stares at her in shock. His hands shake. He can feel his eyes stinging. There is nothing he wants more than to throw his arms around her neck. 

She has a pistol leveled at his head. And he doesn't entirely know what to do with that.

“You're supposed to be dead,” she says harshly. 

“I'm not the only one,” he counters. 

“You were supposed to have been killed by these assholes,” she grits out, and he can tell by the disdain in her voice that it's the simulation soldiers that she means. 

He laughs. Maybe it's hysteria, maybe it's relief, maybe it's his own lingering shock over that fact. Yes. These assholes. The only ones that hadn't...

A small part of his brain that still sounds like Epsilon, sounds like Alpha, sounds like Church—her father and he didn't even remember—laughs because she left him. They all left him. Once he'd thought she had only failed to come for him because she was dead. And instead...

“What's so funny?” she demands, gun finally lowering a bit. 

That they're here. That they're doing this. She's got him against a wall of the base, hand pressed hard to his chestpiece, and his chest is filled with anger. 

“Where the FUCK were you?” he demands. “Where were you when York needed someone at his side to keep him from getting shot? Where were you when Maine tore Theta from North's head? Where were you when South shot me in the back?”

She doesn't answer. She stands there, gun finally falling to her side. “I had to...”

There's one answer and he knows what it is and it makes sense. 

He pushes off of the wall and she doesn't stop him. Her hand falls to her side. 

“I get it,” he says quietly. “There was a war on. And you had to...”

She had to. He wishes he'd had the freedom to do the same. 

But he still hates her for it. Trusts her. Will listen to whatever she's here to say. Probably follow her if she asks. 

That doesn't mean he doesn't hate her. That he isn't furious that this is happening. 

That doesn't mean he doesn't think she could have saved their lives, rather than coming in too late to do anything. 

Maybe if she had been there, they would be alive.


End file.
